The Love
by Talking Raptors
Summary: MGS3 / Naked Snake meets the Cobras' chef, 'The Glove' on his second trip in Groznyj Grad in search for food. A ferocious battle of food occurs.


The Love

Silence was all he could hear. As Snake treaded closer to his destination in, he couldn't help but explore to find himself more food, since food from the waterfall had gotten rotten in a short notice's time, and all his food had gone. He dug his heel and paced west cautiously as they were on high alert, because they knew Snake was going to come back to Groznyj Grad. Still, they couldn't hear any footsteps, as his spirit camo worked its magic, and snatched the nearest soldier using CQC, knife at throat.

"Speak!" Snake demanded, safely out of sight behind a wall.

He trembled and shivered slightly under Snake's grasps, trying to wriggle out free, but to no avail.

"There's a room…" The soldier, afraid of what he'd said, shut his mouth.

Snake pulled the knife at his throat again. "Speak!"

"To the south-west… where we eat."

Eating was all Snake could think about. His head shot up, almost letting the soldier go and fall for his demise, but managed to take out his tranq gun in time, silencing him.

Snake set for south-west, a longing for food inside him. He readied his AP sensor by eating a bioluminescent mushroom, recharging his batteries.

Tonight was going to be a grand feast! He thought happily and hopped past the guards. As he did, he eyed at the sleeping dogs, sleeping at the corner, next to the fence.

He was drooling, but shook his head. Para-Medic was going to kill him if he did that. He continued hopping south-west.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snake arrived, squatting behind some crates in front of a small building with a sign that read 'Cafeteria', or something close to that. He walked quietly to the door under the sign, putting his back at the wall, opening the door very slowly. It creaked.

Snake expected soldiers, but there was no one here, as they were doing their rounds or being sexually abused by Volgin for not looking after Ivan properly. Oh, if only Snake knew that he was like _that _for Ivan, the man he disguised as, Volgin wouldn't hate him as much as now. But he had no choice.

Inside had lots of empty tables and chairs, a very dirty counter, and a distant singing that came from the door closest to the counter. Snake was disgusted by the terrible singing, and rushed through the door in order to cease the terrible noise.

There, he came face to face with a moustachioed man, wearing a chef's hat and clothes, and white trousers staring at him with a smirk, in a cleaned, white kitchen that smelled of apples.

Snake shivered for once, when he glanced at the curled moustache and beard, both pulled together by a very cute, pink hair band.

Oh, lord.

"Welcome, to _my_ domain!" he bellowed loudly, pulling his kitchen gloved hands to his side into a welcoming gesture. "You are the intruder everyone is talking about!" The mysterious man pointed at Snake, wearing a smile so big, it touched his eyes.

Snake, appearing taken aback, answered back, "Who the hell are you?!" He pointed his gun and knife, both at the ready.

The mysterious chef smiled. He seemed to be expecting the question. The man brought his hands that were at his side and clasped his hands, smirking slightly. "They call me…"-he paused, to close his eyes and opened them dramatically- "The glove!" Hanging pots and pans clashed behind him, sounding like thunder all-too-dramatically.

"Are you one of the Cobras?!" Snake hissed. "I thought The Boss was the only one left!"

"Yes," The Glove answered. "I am the cook for the Cobras! I fill their mighty stomachs to eliminate you!"

"But 'Glove' isn't an emotion. So you can't be one of them!" Snake retorted, smiling coolly.

The Glove fell silent, pondering for a few seconds, and then smiled weakly. "Oh, but in English, if you take out the 'G' from 'Glove' you get the emotion of 'love'!" He screeched.

Why did no one tell me about this?! Snake bit his lip, ready at his CQC stance.

"Let's cook! May the heat of the stove burn youu!" The Glove took the pan behind him and charged at Snake, who dodged, rolling at the side. He winced. In this kitchen, there was no place to hide.

Snake's stomach growled, but now was not the time. He too, charged, and then pushed him forcefully to the ground, before shooting some five bullets successfully.

How do these guys even survive while getting shot five times?! Snake mentally asked, just barely managed to escape from the swinging pan. The Glove stopped his swinging abruptly and turned to a stove, turning it on and heating the pan up.

Oh, no. Snake took this time to hide under the table, and pinched his radio to call Major. He whispered with rage, "Major! Why didn't you tell me about The Glove?!"

"What the hell are you talking about Snake?" Major Zero's voice scolded him. "Who's 'The Glove'? I've never heard of him. Is he some nemesis of some superhero? Snake I didn't know you like—"

"Really, Snake? You do?! I _love _superheroes!" Para-Medics voice butts in, screeching in his ear, sounding ecstatic. "So which one do you like?! Su—"

Snake was going to give up. "I'm fighting The Glove right now! He claims to be one of the Cobras…"

"One of the Cobras? But where are you, in a kitchen? Snake, he's just a cook," Sigint's voice seemed thoughtful. "Why don't you battle him with your fork?" He joked.

"He's mad!" Para-Medic chirped. "But he's got a cool name."

"You're surely mistaken, Snake. All have been eliminated except The Boss," Major replied, as if the mission was easy for him.

"But how do I defeat him?! He's stopping me!" Snake hissed, once more annoyed.

Para-Medic sighed, a hint of irritation in her voice. "Snake, if he's stopping you, why did you go to the kitchen in the first place?"

Silence, as Snake mentally hit himself.

She groaned, "They say that rotten food is a chef's greatest enemy—"

"Great! I've got plenty!" He cut Para-Medic off, and hung up, stuck his head out from under the table to see The Glove, ready with his red, hot pan in his gloved hands waiting at the door. Taking some handfuls of rotten rats that smelled, he chucked it swiftly across the kitchen to the door, and The Glove staggered and coughed.

"Rotten food! Oh, no!"

Snake got up and shot him in the face, but that wasn't enough to kill him (apparently), but The Glove countered him with a smack of a burning hot pan to the face, making Snake drop to the floor. His cheek stung. As if stopping time, he called Para-Medic, pinching the radio.

"I see you've got a severe burn. Severe burns are commonly found in—"

"Para-Medic! Stop saying it as if I've caught something!"

"Oh! Oh, right. Sorry. Anyway, you should treat it right away."

"Well said, but I've got no honey left as an ointment. I ate it."

She breathed a sigh. "This is a kitchen, is it not? There should be honey here. While you're at it, watch out for The Glove's pan attack while it's hot."

He hung up, and resumed time. The Glove swung his pan across, missing Snake by an inch. He jumped, grabbing The Gloves hands and pushed him to the floor, where he lay on the floor, unmoving – blinking in confusion. His pan lay next to him. A few more rotten foods that Snake dropped at his face, and he was gone.

The Glove struggled to breath, gasping for air, while Snake knelt beside him in sympathy. He wasn't a cobra after all. The kitchen smelt of stale fish, rotten rats and snakes, all around The Glove's face where Snake had dropped it, along with bruised fruits and vegetable which reeked of rabbits.

"I…" The Glove gasped and coughed. "I love my glove…" He held out his two hands which were wrapped by kitchen gloves, and pulled them off. His hands had scars of burns that were recent and old.

Snake saw his background change, as he couldn't see them both anymore, and nor did the kitchen. Instead, it was a realistic video of two chefs cooking together. "When I was younger…I was….always burnt…." The video changed to a picture of what looked like little Glove, grimacing sadly at Snake. "I didn't know why… every time I tried to take out the cookies out of the oven…. My hands were burnt. It stung and it hurt."

It changed into a video of a young man who was presented an award, grinning happily at cameras. "My father was a …great man. He was the greatest chef ever known…I wanted to be like him… I thought it was bad luck that caused my hands to burn. My father scolded me all the time I burnt myself, but he never felt sorry. He always said…. 'Have you no common sense?' I-I never understood why… Until…." There was a video of a young boy, staring at a decorated kitchen glove in a shop, with eyes shining like stars. "I saw it."

"Saw what?"

"The holy kitchen glove! I-it spoke to me… it said it will protect me from burns…I was happy… So happy… I smiled for the first time… and never got burnt since…"

The video faded, and they came back to the kitchen, the realistic images gone. Snake found himself frowning at The Glove with wide eyes and an awkward expression.

"Now I can finally rest… Tell The Boss… I can't cook for her anymore…I'll be with the gang now… and I'll cook for them forever… and never get burnt…The kitchen is my home…I'll never leave it. Ever." His voice faded, closing his eyes into an eternal sleep. But before that, "Oh, and tell Colonel Volgin that he sucks d--"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snake searched drawers until he found plenty of good food, including instant noodles and Calorie Mates. He smiled. He ate some fruits and kept some, leaving the instant noodles and Calorie Mates as a gift to EVA. He rubbed some honey on his cheek, and sighed.

He couldn't wait to tell what messages he had for Volgin, from The Glove.

**End**

A/N: Don't look at me! This idea was mine but heeckk the bosses of MGS love to speak their life story and speak for half an hour long of cut scenes with realistic videos of people and stuff. Oh, and, you know how the two NSA code breakers were both male, as EVA had said? So if Ocelot was ADAM, who was the real EVA? I suspect its Ivan. He's just so girly enough to call himself EVA. No offense to Raiden though. EVA couldn't be for a normal male's codename. So maybe Ivan got close to Volgin just for… and everyone else didn't know who ADAM and EVA were soo… Wow! I spoke too much!

Read and review! Don't forget to tell me your thoughts about the real EVA too! It certainly does raise a question!


End file.
